Broken Angel
by SilverxWolf
Summary: When your life falls apart and you're disowned for something that you couldn't help and then you hav a daughter and you're only 17, the thing you need the most are your friends and the one you love, i just moved to a new school and now i found my 'family'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from Vacation in California! So I created this story and I swear I will finish this one, if you guys like it enuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands or songs or shoe brands. ****J =^.^= there's a kitty for all of u! **

"Mommy, mommy you need to get up for school and I'm ready for daycare." a little 3 year old girl said to her 17 year old mother. Yes I am that mother and no I didn't have Yuki out of love with a boyfriend, she came from the day I was taken down an alley and was brutally attacked. The police came too late, the damage was already done. I was the one who decided to keep the child because it wasn't her fault that some drunken bastard raped me. I raised her from love and care though, even after my parents disowned me 2 years ago.

Yuki Haruno and I, Sakura Haruno came from the wealthy Michi family I changed our sur names because of my parents kicking me out with no where to go they gave me a few thousand dollars and let me keep the car that I wasn't supposed to drive for another year. So I got a job and I live in an apartment with my 3 year old daughter and I make enough money just to get by. Luckily the day care that I take Yuki to takes care of her for free because they know how much I'm going through and I family friend owns it too.

I got out of bed and snagged a shower before throwing on our black sailor skirt that goes to mid-thigh and the red camisole underneath with a black blazer over it. Then I threw on my shoes and grabbed my backpack and keys and headed out the door with Yuki. I took her to day care and then drove off to school telling her I love her and that I'll pick her up at 4pm cause I don't work today. I pulled into my school, I just moved to a cheaper but bigger apartment so I traded schools but thankfully the day care is only a little farther away than before.

I stepped out of my Ferrari (another reason I was surprised they let me keep my car.) and walked through the parking lot and into the school. I had guys whistling at me and saying crude things but that didn't matter none of them would want me if they knew I have a daughter. I walked into the main office. "Hey I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm new here." I said to the lady. "Oh! Nice to meet you I'm Shizune I'm the school's A.P or assistant princepal, Tsunade will be with you in a minute." She told me while handing over my shedule. "Thanks" I replied politely.

"Naruto! It's the first day of school and you already put cherry bombs down the mens toilets!!!" A woman yelled. Then a blonde haired boy walked out of the principals room and she looked out after him and then saw me. "HI SAKURA!!!" she yelled. Yup Tsunade is the close family friend that likes me and owns the place watches Yuki. She glomped me and I almost suffocated from her giant chest in my face. I squirmed out of her grip and then sat down and smiled. She smiled back and asked "How's Yuki?" I smiled wider "She's wonderful! She loves it here" Tsunade nodded and then told me to go to Kakashi's homeroom.

I walked in the classroom to have mainly perverted guys staring at my large chest, I used to only be a B but since giving birth I'm a D. I sighed in frustration and then found a seat next to a girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey I'm Ino" She said with a smile and waved. "I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you." I replied. She smiled brightly and then said "I have a few people you need to meet." "Erm okays I guess, where are they?" I asked. "Well starting to your left since I'm on the right is Tenten then Hinata." Ino introduced, they both waved and smiled. I smiled back. Then Ino turned around and looked at the guys behind us. "This is from left to right, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru." She pointed to each boy.

I just waved and then turned back around and looked at Tenten, she looks tomboyish, I like that, her and I will get along fine. I like this school and they know nothing of my daughter yet, I'll have to tell them sometime soon. "Hey Saku?" Ino called. I snapped out of my thoughts and then said "What?" "Eat lunch with us we sit by the cherry tree in the backyard." She told me. I nodded and then our teacher came in. "Sorry I'm late I got lost-" "Kakashi! You liar!" Naruto yelled. I laughed at this and then Kakashi turned to me. I shut up right away. "Sakura Haruno right? Our newest addition to our class, I welcome you into our warm little family" I smirked "Thanks". He let us talk and listen to our music for the last 20 minutes of class. I pulled out my hard earned ipod nano purple. I then turned the volume up almost all the way and was listening to Likin Park's song called 'Papercut'. That's when I got hit in the back of the head with a paper airplane.

I opened it up and it said. "_What are you listening to? What are a few of your favorite bands or singers? -Sasuke" _I turned around and he smirked, I rolled my eyes at him. I took out my pen and then wrote _"Y r u so interested? And Papercut by Likin Park, I lyk Evanescence, Likin Park, Disturbed, Simple Plan, Jack off Jill, and Panic! At the Disco. Hbu?" _I folded it back up and then tossed it in his face. Naruto laughed when it hit him in the nose. He winced and then rubbed his nose, I laughed then. A few minutes later the paper airplane landed on my desk again. _"Thanks for hitting my face! And the same stuff you listen to, I'm surprised u listn to dat stuff most girls dnt ur one of da first I met who do" _I wrote back rolling my eyes. _"I'm different from evryone else I follow my own path, and my music choice pwns all. So ther in ur face! And ur welcs I hope u lyk getting hit in da face cuse dats wher I'll thro dis one too, unless u can catch it" _I threw it at his face again and he caught it this time. Darn! He looked at me and then smirked. The bell rang then and we left to go to our next class.

I headed for my biology class and that's when Ino caught my shoulder. "Where are you going next?" she asked. "Biology with Orochimaru" I replied. "SASUKE!!" She yelled and he turned around and looked at her. "Take Sakura to your guys' biology class." She told him. He nodded and then grabbed my arm. "So do you like talking in notes better?" I asked after a minute of quietness. "Hn, yeah" he replied. I nodded then and said "How's your nose?" I smirked. "Hn" He said and glared at me. I smiled back innocently and winked.

We walked into the biology room and sat down. Then some guy *coughpedophilecoughcough* with long black hair and a ghostly pale face walked in. "I'm Orochimaru nicccce to meet you." He said to me. I nodded kinda scared of him at this point. Class ended quickly and I headed off to my next class. I had History with Ino and Hinata I learned once I walked in. After that class we all headed to Gym and everyone had gym together so we all had to run laps and then we played floor hockey. I dominated the floor, I had loved any hockey type of game and still do so I was really good. We were all laughing at the end of gym because Naruto had tripped over the flat floor and then fell on his face.

We all headed to lunch chatting away about random things, until Ino said "Hey sleepover at my house this weekend, all of you are invited even you Sakura." she said with a wink. I laughed and then said "I'm sorry but I can't." Ino looked at me and said "why not?" I bit my lip and that's when Tsunade came up. "Hey Sakura I'm taking Yuki this weekend till Sunday so you're free to do what you want." She saved me and screwed me over all in one.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. I bit my lip and then said "Yeah?" "Who's Yuki?" She asked. "Umm…I'll explain that later to you, I don't want to say it so openly." I replied. She knew my look and smiled in compasion. "Of course we'll talk at the sleepover you can come early, it's this Friday right after school so pack your bag and bring it in your car or whatever you take to school." I nodded and then said, "I'll pick you up and drive you to school and I'll explain it then." She smiled and wrote down her address and her number.

We all ate lunch under the tree chatting away, that is until I climbed the tree. "Sakura! Be careful please!" Ino called to me as I sat on one of the lower branches. "I'm always caref- ahh!" I fell off the damn branch, but I caught the branch and swung back up before anyone saw my underwear. I sat back down and looked at Ino with a smile. "I have my cat like abilities" I said making a joke and then Sasuke said "Yeah a natural Catwoman" and Ino laughed and so did some of the others.

School ended and I headed to my car and that's when Ino screamed "You own a black Ferrari!" I nodded and then jumped in I needed to get home and then I will walk to pick up Yuki today since it isn't too far away and I'll treat her to some ice cream. She'll like that. I put my car in reverse and then waved goodbye while backing up and then driving off. I got home and put on a black tank top and a black punk skirt with a chain hanging off the one side. I then left my hair down and put on my white and black Vans. I then fixed my eyeliner and lipgloss and walked out the door.

I picked up Yuki and she tackled me with a hug. "Mommy! I missed you!" I smiled and picked her up and twirled her around. "I missed you too honey." She beamed and then glomped me. I laughed and the day care lady was watching this with a sweet smile. "I'm so glad to see she has a caring wonderful mother." The lady said to me. "Thank you." I replied. I then set down Yuki. "Hey Yuki, let's go for ice cream." I said smiling. She jumped and yelled "Yay! Ice cream!" I laughed at her antics and then I took her hand in mine and we walked happily to the ice cream place.

We got to the ice cream shop and I got Yuki and I vanilla and chocolate twists, she smiled and said "Thank you Mommy!" and then licked it. "You have a daughter!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw….

**A/N: The next chappie will probably be up later today if I get at least 5 reviews/ flames**! **I'm open to anonymous reviews! Love ya all ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You to : **CherryBlossomDemon93,i knows all mwa haahahahah, ApplelovesApples, Maya-chan2007,and, I can't tell you f**or reviewing! I was really happy to see that I received many reviews! Just to let you all kno it may look really short but last chappie was actually 3 pages! And this one will be longer if I can make it so.**

**WARNING: FLUFF AND FUNNY STUFF ;) **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto!**

I saw Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. My eyes widened. They didn't need to know right

away! No they're going to tell her stuff and then reject me from their group. "Mommy are

they your friends?" Yuki asked me. I stiffened and then Hinata said "Yeah we are and who

are you cutie?" Yuki smiled brightly and said "I'm Yuki! It's nice to meet you!" Hinata

and Ino 'awhed' and Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat. "I'm going to talk to your mommy for a little bit okay Yuki?" Yuki looked at Sasuke and said "Yeah sure, don't hurt my mommy though 'cuse then I'll hurt you." I giggled and said "Ill be fine honey."

Sasuke dragged me out back and into a park and we sat down on a bench. "Why the hell do you have a kid at 17?" He demanded. I winced and looked away. "It's cause I was attacked and raped in an alleyway, I couldn't take the abortion I can't kill anything that's living even if its only two or 16 cells." I replied tears in my eyes. He was quiet, and looking down. "I'm sorry Sakura." He whispered. "It's all over now, I don't even remember it anymore, I love Yuki no matter if it was out of love or lust." I replied. He hugged me tightly. "You're really strong Sakura." He whispered to me. I smiled and cried. "I know" I replied.

We walked back into the ice cream place after I calmed down and it didn't look like I was crying. Yuki instantly ran up to me and tackled me. I instantly smiled and twirled her around. "Did you behave for Ino, Hinata, and Naruto?" I asked her playfully. "Yes mommy I did behave for Auntie Ino, Auntie Hinata, and Uncle Naruto." She told me. I looked at them all and they smiled and Naruto said "What she's just too cute and you're already part of the 'family'" He said and smiled. I smiled back and said "Thanks"

"Mommy who's the guy behind you?" Yuki asked looking at Sasuke. "This is Sasuke" I said. She nodded and waved. "Hey Sasuke what should I call you?" She asked. He concentrated for a second and then said "We'll figure that out in the near future." She smiled and nodded. We then all walked to my house and I let them all in, well that was until Milo tackled Sasuke out the door and then licked his face. Naruto laughed his ass off as I pulled off the 125 lbs German Sheppard/ Siberian husky mix.

I giggled and then said "I'm sorry Sasuke I should've warned you about Milo. He glared and wiped the dog slobber off his face with a towel I gave him. Just then I heard Naruto scream. I ran in the room to see my cat Tenshi sitting on his head licking his hair. I laughed so hard at the sight and then Ino and Hinata starting laughing when they looked over. Sasuke even gave a little chuckle. I then said "Tenshi want some food?" and she looked up my little black and white kitten jumped down off his head and trotted to her food bowl.

Sasuke shook his head at the sight. Then said "What was in your hair?" I looked at Naruto too, I was wondering that now too. "Just some weird perfume some crazy old cat lady sprayed on my head." He replied. O.o That was Sasuke's and my face. After them being there for 2 hours they all headed home cept Sasuke, he claimed he lived really really close to here. So Ino, Hinata, and Naruto left, I closed the door and then jumped on my couch. Laying down back up and then I remembered Sasuke was still here. I jumped and sat up and he smirked at me and then sat down on the couch and turned on my t.v.

At 7:30 I put Yuki to bed and then went back out to the living room in my pj's which constisted of fluffy camouflage sleep pants and a dark green tank top. I sat down right next to Sasuke and then asked "How close do you live?" He smirked and said "Okay so you kno the house to your right?" I nodded and said "Yeah but I haven't met the neighbors' yet." He smirked "You just met him" My eyes widened. "NO way!" I yelled excited to have a friend so close by.

"Yes way." He replied. I tackle hugged him and we landed with our feet tangled and I'm on his built chest (not overly built just nice a trace of a 6 pack) and I laid my head down on his chest and flipped through the channels. "Sakura?" He asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "What are you doing?" He asked. "What do you mean what am I doing?" I asked back. "You're laying on me." He stated. "Good job Captain Obvious! You get a star!" I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and then said "Do you plan on getting off?" "Do you want me to?" I retorted. "I don't care I was just wondering" He replied. I then smirked "You don't mind cause you likkkeee mee, you likkkeee mee." I sang giggling the whole time. He rolled his eyes and then said "Maybe if you were cuter, BURN!" He smirked. I pouted and then said "At least I don't look like I have a chickens ass for the back of my head." he glared and then flipped us over.

"What was that?" He growled playfully in my face. "You heard me chicken ass." I replied teasing him. He growled again. "What 'cha gonna do about it Sasu-chan?" I taunted. He then smirked and then I knew he was up to something. He leaned forward till his mouth was just above mine, "Do you really want to know?" He whispered to me.

I whispered "Yeah chicken ass" and then he sweeped past my face and to my ear "I'll make you wish you didn't say that." he whispered huskily into my ear I shuddered and then he moved back up to my face and leaned down and I got ready for him to kiss me and then he dropped all the weight he was holding and then started to tickle me. I started laughing and gasping for air and giggle yelling "Sasuke stop! I can't breathe!" and then he stopped and laid down on top of me his head on my chest this time. I blushed slightly and looked at the time. It was already 9 pm. I sighed and rested my head against the arm rest.

I brushed my hand through Sasuke's hair and was getting tired, brushing my hand through Yuki's hair made me tired too. I sighed contently, I never had guy friends before which also means no boyfriend before. This is nice just laying here with my guy friend. I soon drifted off to sleep. "Mommy, Mommy! Sasuke! Get up!" Yuki called to me. Wait. Did she say Sasuke? I opened my eyes to see I was still on the couch and Sasuke was still laying on me. "Sasuke get up we have to get ready for school!" I shook him lightly. He looked up at me and then asked "Why are you here?" "You fell asleep on me last night." I replied. He blushed and then said "Sorry that must've been weird since we just met that day." "I don't care if you don't." I replied, no blush. He nodded and then left to get ready for school.

I got dressed this time a purple cami underneath. I threw my jacket over my shoulder grabbed my bag, good thing I did all my work in study hall. I then grabbed my keys and took Yuki's hand and we left the house to find Sasuke in the passenger's side of my Ferrari. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Waiting for you to drive me to school" He said and smirked. "Whatever, we just have to stop at the day care first to drop off Yuki." I told him. He nodded and then turned on my car for me while I put Yuki in her car seat.

I hopped in and then drove to the day care. I dropped her off kissing her on the cheek and told her "I'll be gone till 9 tonight so you stay here and be good for Mommy." She pouted and said "Can't Sasuke or Ino-chan take me home and play with me?" I smiled and said "Well honey they might have- "I'll pick her up after school for you just give me your house key, I promise I won't snoop or anything, I've babysat before." Sasuke cut me off. "Can he Mommy? Can he Mommy?!" She jumped up and down, she really took a liking to him last night. "Sure I guess it's okay" I replied.

She jumped up and down and said "Yay!" I laughed and then told her 'byes' as she walked in. I quickly ran in. "Hi Sarah?" I said/asked. She turned around and smiled "Yes Sakura?" She asked. "My er boyfriend is coming to pick up Yuki today okay?" I told her. She nodded and then smiled brightly, but got serious "What does he look like?" She asked. "He has black eyes and blackish blueish hair that sticks up like a chicken butt you can't miss him." I replied. She nodded and then walked away, I ran out of there and jumped into the car.

I put the car in drive and sped off. "Slow the hell down!" Sasuke yelled at me, I'm going 90 on a 45 lane. Hey if you have a fast car use it right! I laughed at him and then I slowed down to 70. "Sakura! You're going to get pulled over!" He yelled. I scoffed. "Psh No way! I won't let that happen." He rolled his eyes. So I slowed down. "There happy?" I asked kindah mad. He nodded and said "There was a cop coming up behind you." My eyes widened and then I smacked my head on the steering wheel.

He laughed at me and then looked ahead. I looked up just in time to see that I might've ended up in a head on collision if I didn't swerve. I was so surprised and then Sasuke said "I'm never riding with you again, you're insane!" I cracked a smile and then said. "Guess that means you lost your ride home today." He frowned. "Damnit, I guess I will be riding in your car with you're psychotic driving." I frowned. My driving was amazing. "Hey I'll make you walk home if you keep bashing my driving skills, I'm amazing at driving I just kno how to let loose unlike someone I know." I said hinting at him.

I pulled into the parking lot and we both got out of my Ferrari. Everyone stared like something was wrong. "Omg! Sasuke came to school with that pink haired bitch!" a fan girl yelled. I snapped my head to look at the bitch. She had red uneven hair and fugly glasses. "I'm a bitch?" I asked her in a sickly sweet tone. She turned and faced me and said "Yeah who the hell do you think you are walking in here like you own the place and then taking MY Sasuke-kun." I rolled my eyes she was one of these people.

"Bitch please he wouldn't touch your nasty self with a 10ft pole, go to your corner and go sell yourself again, though I'm pretty sure someone would have to be really drunk and desperate to do you." I snapped back. Everyone "Ooohhedd" at my comment. "No I don't and the only reason he's by you is cause you probably drugged you because no one would ever touch you even if they were desperate or drunk, so just go home and leave Sasuke to the girl who can do him right, ME" she replied. I laughed. "YOU, the only thing you can do right is a pole, oh wait even that will break or if it could runaway from your ugly ass." I replied. She glared and didn't know what to say. "Fuck you bitch." was her reply. "No way you ain't touching me I'll probably die or get ugly." I cringed back to play it in more. She screamed as I tried to walk away.

Unfortunately she grabbed my hair. I whipped around ripping my hair from her grip and then said "You touch me again and you won't be able to walk for 6 weeks." I growled. She gasped and then Sasuke came up and put his arm around my shoulders. "That was amazing" He said with a smirk. "Thanks" I replied and smiled. I don't know how or why but whenever I'm near Sasuke it makes life seems so easy and fun and I'm at peace and my life feels normal.

**A/N: okays everyone it was one page longer! Yays! Lol this time I'd lyk 6 reviews for this chapter! Plz. **


End file.
